


Caught Jerkin' the Gherkin

by B_25



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_25/pseuds/B_25
Summary: Everyone needs to masturbate to blow off steam, or to be less formal, feel good about ourselves while touching ourselves. While masturbation has been a solitary act, others tend to just to barge in, like Starlight on Spike, and help a brother out.The only issue is: Spike has deep-seated guilt about jerking off as a whole. He has trouble seeing Starlight, the love of his life as the mare she wants to be seen (and fucked) as. It will take a bit of opening up, wisdom, and masturbation to get the two through their relationship problems.
Relationships: Spike/Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Kudos: 3





	Caught Jerkin' the Gherkin

> Caught Jerkin' the Gherkin  
> by B_25  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

> Do It to Me and I'll Do It to You  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caught Jerkin' the Gerkin'  
B_25

It is the fear of every male (and the occasional female) of hearing the door squeak open while stroking one's member; it is made worse when the intruders are friends, all of whom, you can be sure, will never let you live it down. This, of course, pales in comparison to the family member who pales in the face upon witnessing your private act, falling to the floor and creating a thud, attracting the whole household [1] and making the act quality family time.

[1] The writer of this journal is not writing from personal experience.

There are many possibilities to the intrusion of one's masturbation, some of which are fantasies that stroke the fires of said masturbation, but the particular intrusion this story focuses on has to do with how Spike spent one afternoon masturbating, and by the end of said afternoon, was railing Starlight's pussy [2].

[2] The very thing he was masturbating to.

Spike wandered through the crystal halls of the crystal castle while the skies beyond the windows were crystal clear. His every step was a swagger and a stride, his whistle a tune of happiness that no bird could ever hope to match and clutched under his right arm was a magazine that was about to make him very happy.

He reached the end of the hall and his tune once he stood before a large purple door. Its golden handle, once an object belonging to the heavens (because he had to jump very high to reach) was now something that protruded at his waist. With a flick of the wrist and a push of the claw, the drake walked into his chambers and slapped his tail against the door, slamming it shut while the spade of his tail turned the lock.

“Oh, sweet freedom at last!” Spike cried out as he hopped into the air at the last step before his bed, soaring one moment, colliding against comfortableness incinerate the next, feeling his sheets rise from the impact and fall over his chiseled chest. “There's only so much paperwork I can do before my mind goes to other places.”

He then flipped open his magazine and went to those other places.

“Oh yeah,” he flicked from page to page of mare to mare in revealing poses, some sitting on their rumps with their hind legs spread, forehoof pressed against her private area while the other was at her muzzle, white liquid being licked from her violet fur, the dirty act serving as inspiration as an electrical sensation began to pulse in the drake's loins. “It's not about what they put in... oh fuck... it's about what they leave out.”

Twilight would find it crude and shocking to hear such language come from her number one assistant. While at times this thought caused his mood (and erection) to go down, the depression (in both senses of the word) were assuaged by a discovery underneath the princess's mattress—she was every bit as dirty as him in her own privacy.

“Oh shit that's n-nice!” Spike finally felt it, the separation of scales at his crotch as his favorite joystick began to protrude from its hold, growing in size along his abdomen and becoming sharper near the tip, pre-cum already dribbling out. He took hold of his cock with his claw and gave it a few preparatory squeezes. “Fuck me, it's been too long.”

He flipped the page. He saw a brown pegasus with the soft feathers of her wings pressing into the flesh of her flank, taking hold of each of her cheeks and spreading them apart, showing to the camera the smooth brown fur of her now exposed vulva and her puckered ponut.

He flipped to another page. A brown griffin with a white tuft around her head, strangely familiar to the drake, although that was a question for another session. She was on her back looking up at him, sharp talons running down the coat of her stomach with the other draped over her eyes, cheeks pink while, down below, her pussy winked in desperate need.

These magazines were the few, in which, Spike could relate to the protagonist.

An electric tingle of arousal coursed through his cock as the sight of such alluring photos, wanting to feel nothing more than the soft fur of a pony rubbing against it while his dick is in her ass crack, clenching and unclenching on his length, doing so again and again, rep after rep, set after set, until he could get a reward for such a good workout and stick it in her needy cunt.

Spike closed his eyes and imagined what it felt like to stick his dick in a pussy, squeezing his tip as he imagined soft violet folds doing the same, slowly stroking down the length of his now sticky cock as her walls tightly hugged his intruding appendage, taking every inch of him as his claw made it down to his balls, stroking back up to the tip as his hips pulled out of her, claw reaching the tip again as he completed the cycle, going back in and back down to do it over and over, again and again, until he came and he came and—

“Hey, Spike!” The drake lurched forward as his eyes shot open in shock, heart hammering in his chest as his gaze shot across the room for the intruding voice. “The bathroom is out of toilet paper again. Are you hiding some in there or do we have to go to the store?”

“Oh for fuck sake,” Spike whispered to himself once he trained his sights on the door, still panting as he rose his voice to reply to Starlight. “Y-Yeah! Twilight was supposed to pick some up before she left and—“

An aqua glow surrounded the door, a click was heard, a face was seen, and a cock was hidden under a magazine.

“So do you have—” Starlight looked on to the drake laying on his back, claws clasped behind his head with elbows up in the air, slim body trailing along the mattress with his feet even hanging a foot of its end, and, the thing that made her blink, twice, in fact, was the magazine open over his pelvis. “...what were you doing?”

“L-Laying in bed, what else does it look like!?” Spike cried, staring intensely into her questioning gaze. “And who just barges into someone's room while they're talking?!” His voice cracked while his forehead began to sweat. “A little notice would have been nice!”

“I did knock.”

“You unlocked my door without permission!”

“But you were already in here.”

“Because I had my own permission!”

Starlight walked into the center of the room, gazed about the dusty floor and tarred wood of his cabinet, from his closet (which she was glad he didn't come out of) to the shelf by the window. “Huh.” She turned to him on the bed. “You really don't have a spare roll.”

Spike let his claws fall to each side of the mattress. “Why would I have toilet paper in my bedroom?”

“Well... you know.”

“I know what?”

Spike began to sit up and immediately realized his mistake, feeling the tip of his cock slip through the top of the magazine and into open sight of the mare, the sight of whom made it only throb. He shot his claws over the magazine and held it down against his member.

“For clean-up!” Starlight then said sweetly as her lips curved into a smile, slowly hunkering over to the bed, every step of her hooves pronounced in their clop. “You're always bringing drinks and food in here, and I'm sure we all can attest to at times being sloppy eaters and spilling our drinks.” She came to the end of the bed, never breaking eye contact with him. “You even have some white stuff on your cheek.”

Spike blinked, raising his claw to his cheek where something sticky made contact with his digits. He blushed madly.

“Here,” Starlight began to say upon placing her forehooves on the bed, slowly arching herself over the mattress and his legs, muzzle hovering over his face as she cocked her head left. “Let me get that for you.”

Spike's eyes went wide in surprise as he raised his claws and shook them in surrender. “No, no no! I can get it my—“ his gaze then traveled downward to the magazine slipping to the left of his cock, causing him to gulp as he shot his claws back down. “Ah!”

The sudden shift of moment made the surface of the mattress unsteady. Starlight's forehooves slipped from their footing as her body came crashing down onto his, the curve of her thighs conforming to his, the softness of her tummy colliding with his harden scales with her hooves falling on his chest for support, and, most important to Spike, her crotch slamming against his and pressing the magazine, as well as his cock, upward and against his abdomen.

“Oh, my!” Starlight rose her head from his chest, giving it a few shakes before looking into Spike's emerald eyes. “Didn't mean to fall on you like that. You alright?”

Spike bit his lip and looked down, below the beautiful mare atop him to the magazine, where, despite its awkward placement, still concealed his genitalia rather nicely. “Chipper.” He shook his head and sighed. “But I should be the one asking that... are you okay?”

“I'm fine! I'm fine.” Spike stared at her for a few moments and noticed a pink tint growing in both of her cheeks. “Just... never been this close to you, y'know?”

Spike dug his fangs into his lower-lip, still managing a forced smile. “One heck of a way to bond!”

“Mmmhmm,” she agreed back, slowly moving her hips and rubbing her chest against his, feeling the muscle below the scales with her forehooves. “Y'know, it wasn't long ago this was all fat, and I could cover you with my whole body.”

“Growth-spurts!” Spike awkwardly chuckled out, a strain on his voice as some of the furs of her inner thigh was brushing against the side of his cock, making it want to press up against her weight all more. “Strikes when you least expect it and leaves you changed for forever, hey?”

“Mmmhmm, oh yes.” Spike raised an eyebrow at her response as she began to wiggle her rump a little more. He went to say something, but she had beaten him to it: “Not that your change is a bad thing, whole reason why I’m dating you, but I miss when I could look down at you and clean your cheek with a hoof instead of magic.”

And with that, Starlight began her slow and tortured attempt to clean his cheek. Any efforts to stop the mare were futile as she slid up his torso, sandwiching his cock entirely against his abdomen as all of her soft weight came down upon it. She reached his face, smiled down at him with a glint in her eye, raised her forehoof, gave it a lick and then brought it to his cheek.

“You really don't have to do this.”

“I really don't mind.”

Spike felt his head wobble when the fur of her hoof connected with his cheek, dabbing his cum from his scales and wiping it away, then feeling the hoof pull away just for a pair of plush lips to take its place, leaving the spot with a warm smooch to remember for next time.

“Mmm,” Starlight pulled back from his face by an inch, eyes half-lidded as she looked into his. “I should have fallen onto you sooner, but, hmm, something doesn't feel right here.”

“This whole scenario is kinda weird.”

“True, but my thighs feel weird.” She wiggled them for good effect, straddling his cock without even knowing it, almost making the drake cover his mouth and bite down on his claw. “Your magazine feels way too hard.”

“T-Thick spine!” Spike said. “Made my wrist sore as I was reading it, so I set it down on my waist to take a break.” He chuckled nervously. “And t-then you walked in!”

“I see.” She giggled with a hoof to her lips—absolutely adorable in his eyes. “That explains everything.”

“R-Really?!” Spike laughed with joy as the persevered moment was finally coming to a close. “You believe me?!”

“Why of course I do!” Starlight gigged and pecked him on the cheek once more, but when she pulled back, her head cocked, and her forehoof rubbed along her chin. “But I suppose there is one teeny-tiny detail that doesn't quite stick.”

“A-And that is?”

Starlight smiled. “Why do you have your penis inside a magazine.”

“Oh, c'mon!” Spike whined as he slammed his fists against the mattress, looking at the grinning mare as though he were about to cry. “You knew this whole time?”

“Of course I did, sweetie,” Starlight said with a laugh, standing back on the mattress and alleviating the weight from his cock, allowing it to stand tall and proud after its jail time. “What, a shocked boy in bed with a magazine isn't going to trigger anything? Hate to break it to you, Spike, but you're the furthest thing from slick—your tone let me knew what was going down right from the beginning.”

“You're terrible,” Spike said, grabbing the magazine and holding it over his junk once more, “you know that?”

“Really now?” Starlight lowered her muzzle to his, staring intensely into his eyes. “So if a mare cleans the jizz from your cheek and 'accidentally' falls on your erection, that now makes them terrible?”

“In a perverted sense, yes!” Spike huffed and lowered his claws, exposing his cock while he lowered his head in shame. “Look, can we just pretend this awkward moment never happened?” He gazed back up at her with a look of defeat. “You caught me just as I was about to finish, congratulations, you've got one on me—just please don't tell Twilight about this.”

“I'll do you one better,” Starlight said and flicked her muzzle up. “Sit up.”

“Why?”

“So I can sit down on something other than your cock.”

Spike shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't argue with that. [3]

[3] In reality, he could. Having Starlight sit on his cock with her flanks would be more beneficial for, while the bed was a perfectly nice to sit, it wouldn't feel and enjoy her rump the same way the drake would, and thus, the act itself would go to waste.

Spike tossed the magazine aside as his back came up against the headboard. Even though he was sitting up, his legs still covered more of the bed, and thus, he had to keep them wide apart for Starlight to sit in the space in-between them.

“So, since we've already hit an all-time awkward,” Spike began while gesturing to his dick, “is it okay if I put this away? Any feeling there is gone.”

Starlight arched an eyebrow. “Does having it out in front of a mare make you nervous?”

“Having it front of anyone would make me nervous,” Spike replied, suddenly aware that she would be seeing it all times when she looked at him. “Look, can you please just tell me what you want so we could put this whole thing behind us? Maybe even buy locks that work against magic?”

“You're so cute when you're nervous... you talk so much!” Starlight began to lean back on the bed, tail pinned underneath her bottom as her hind legs came to spread apart. “Anyway, I'm going to be honest with you—I was only looking for toilet paper earlier because I wanted to touch myself without leaving too much of a mess.”

Spike reeled his head back an inch, then blinked. “That's... wait, why not just use your magic?”

“The toilet paper makes it feel better.”

Spike decided not to question that.

“Now, if you really want, I can leave, and we can never speak of this again.” Starlight had already risen her hoof to stop him from talking, giving him a smile and a dip of her head. “But since we're in stuck in the same position of horniness, wouldn't it make sense just to profit off each other?”

“What do you—“

And just like that, Starlight shifted in place. She pulled her tail back from underneath herself, its strands trailing away like a curtain, second after second, moment after moment, until, finally, the tight little pussy underneath was exposed to Spike's greedy eyes.

“W-Whoa...” Spike blinked at the sight, a sight he'd only seen in dirty magazines. Starlight's pussy was agape by an inch, her folds drooling onto the mattress and winking under such direct eye-contact, all of which were accomplished by a giggle from up above. “This is...”

“Please,” Starlight began and caused him to look up at her, “save your praise for after the show.”

“Show?”

“I'm tired of looking at photos,” Starlight bluntly stated, waving her hoof about for effect. “They get dull after a while. I've been waiting so long for you to grow a pair and touch me, and, well, I've gotten tired of waiting.” She dropped her hoof on the bed. “Look, I get that you're still fresh to the whole dating scene, so I won't force you into anything you're uncomfortable with.” She then tilted her head and smiled knowingly. “But I think you can agree we both need new material to have fun to.”

“Starlight,” Spike shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves for the sake of his marefriend, “what are you... what exactly are you getting at?”

“For whatever reason, you can't touch me—it's no big deal.” She placed a hoof on his knee, rubbing a small circle. “Now, with that being said, you shouldn't have any qualms to jerking off to me, right?”

“Y-You want me to jerk off to you?!”

“Wouldn't have taken a shower otherwise,” she said, moving her hoof up along his thigh and coming dangerously close to his crotch, “and it isn't like I'm getting like I'm not getting a show either.” Her hoof stopped just before his cock, pulling back a moment later as its owner licked her lips. “I clop to you, and you jerk off to me.” She then smiled sweetly. “Do we have a deal?”

“Well, I mean... it's so fucking weird.” Spike shrugged and took another deep breath. “But you're my marefriend, and if you really want to do this, then I'm game.” He then clenched his eyes. “But just... no touching, okay?”

“Alright,” Starlight said reassuring, which helped to quell the drake's nerves when he reopened his eyes. “Now then, I don't know about you, but I've been horny as fuck for the past half-hour. Let's do this.”

Spike flinched at the words while his cock shivered in delight; the dynamic a constant turmoil he could never quell no matter how hard he tried. His marefriend was on his bed, hoof over her violet vulva as she began to stroke up and down her lips, and even with her permission, the drake still felt a force pulling on his vision to look somewhere else out of respect.

“You going to start doing something?” Starlight asked from across the bed as her voice took a bit of strain, snapping the drake from his internal conflict as she held her hoof over her clit. “As much as I want to snuggle against that chest of yours, I'm here to get off to something else actually in motion—or else we're back to pornography here.”

“Shit. You're right.” Spike brought his claw to his cock, lips turning inward as he began the private act in public, the sensation of his phallus so alien when under the gaze of another. He looked up to Starlight. “T-T-This helping?”

“A little better,” Starlight said, feeling her pussy tingle at the sight of her drakefriend with his cock in claw, abs clenched from how the way he was laying on his back, and, for whatever reason, his nervous and innocent expression ignited a fire in her loins. She began to rub slowly. “But we're here for motion, remember?”

“Right.” Spike gulped as he began stroking down below, feeling too awkward to derive any pleasure from the act, fearing himself to go soft in the presence of his love—the greatest way to show to them that the opposite is true. “I-I got this! D-Don't you worry!” He grinned at her face, the only thing that brought him comfort at the moment. A few of his pearly white fangs showed. “I am going to jerk myself off so hard that you can't help but cum!”

Starlight erupted into laughter; Spike felt any iota of confidence dissipate.

“I fuck up?”

Starlight shook her head while still giggling, never missing a rub down below. “No no, you're fine.” She leaned back a bit. “You're just lucky [4] you're sweet instead of smooth.”

[4] Spike didn't feel lucky at all. He had his marefriend masturbating in front of him with full permission to do the same to her, and yet, he couldn't get himself to get off to the situation—truly the master blend of tragedy and comedy.

Spike knew he needed to save himself, to get over this silly little block that was all inside his head. He started with his girlfriend’s face, stroking his length to how cute he found her, the way her eyes would sometimes glint when she looked at him and how her violet cheeks were blushing.

His thoughts became progressively dirtier once his claw found a rhythm sliding up and down his dick, of seeing his marefriend bite her lower lip in repression of pleasure and her eyes shooting close, letting her drake friend release a husky breath as any chance of a disapproving gaze at his increasing speed was removed.

Spike felt his cock grow larger as he found himself in the zone, the thought and shame of masturbating to his marefriend fading to the back of his mind. His tongue rolled out as the rest of his body became sluggish; something inside him, something dormant, something primal cracked opened and unleashed upon hearing the feminine moan of his love. Starlight had her head tilted back, mane frizzed from the act, the perspiration forming on her forehead only made the drake lick his lips, the look of which made Spike groan in need of more.

Then Starlight opened her eyes, saw the intense state of her drakefriend, and offered him a smile and a nod. “S-Starting to enjoy this, huh?”

Spike gasped as he became aware of Starlight again, eyes blinking before locking with hers. A moment later, the contact registered in his mind, and his claw pulled away from his cock as his chest rose and fell rapidly. “Star—I'm uh a... s-sorry!”

Starlight tilted her head as her muzzle scrunched in concern. “Spike... are you okay?”

“I didn't...” Spike took a few breaths to compose himself, claws trembling on the sheets. “I didn't mean to...”

“...to what?” she asked carefully, sliding forward on the bed. “Jerk off to me?”

Spike panted for a moment, before nodding his head.

“But that's kinda the whole point to this,” Starlight said slowly, trying to manage her breathing from almost reaching orgasm. “I'm enjoying you, and you seem to be enjoying me... what's the issue?”

Spike watched her for a moment, her beautiful eyes almost twinkling with emotion. He couldn't handle looking into them anymore, his ill thoughts and feelings bursting inside of him, pressing outward against his being as he dropped his head in shame.

“There's something you're not telling me,” Starlight said after a little while, carefully putting her other hoof on his knee again. “There's something you haven't been telling me for a long time now, isn't there?”

It took him a few moments, but the drake nodded his head.

“Spike, I know... you're not used to expressing yourself.” Starlight brought both of her forehooves to the mattress, slowly climbing toward her drakefriend. “At least, when it comes to your feelings as a dragon.” She came up to his loins, avoiding his erection as she placed her hooves on his abdomen, using it to pose herself under his dejected gaze, smiling up to him with all the sweetness she felt toward her lover. “You can say anything you want, your honest thoughts and feelings, and they can be about me or anything at all, and I promise not to get mad or sad.” She then giggled up at him. “I even promise not to analyze them like a certain princess we know.”

That got a chuckle out of Spike, whose lips finally stretched into a soft smile.

“So,” Starlight began, lowering herself along his stomach and resting her head against his chest, “you going to let me in?”

Spike closed his eyes as he thought about it, of letting this pretty little mare into the absurdity of his life, of giving her the opportunity to laugh at his silly thoughts and to tilt her head at the weird feelings that came his way. He'd always let everyone see the surface of his personality, of the running joke that was his life, but for whatever reason, he never allowed anyone see the inner-workings of his being—either out of fear or shame, maybe a combination of the two or something else entirely.

And here Starlight was, wanting nothing more than to come into that world—but she could only do so if he let her in.

“You don't know half of the crazy stuff that goes through my mind.”

“I once enslaved a village because my childhood friend abandoned me,” Starlight said with a chuckle, comfortable with the air between them now to rise up and nuzzle his cheek. “We all have crazy stuff going through our minds that we'd rather not share with others, and even more crazy is that some ponies even act on those crazy thoughts.” She pulled back and smiled at him. “The reason ponies do crazy things is that those crazy thoughts need to get out, one way or another, so it's best to have someone you trust to share them with.”

“And... you want to know the crazy stuff that goes through my mind?”

“Wouldn't have become your marefriend if I didn't,” Starlight replied, hooves still pressing against his chest for support. “This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but the reason why most ponies get together is to get to know each better in a way nopony else can—I suspect the same is true even for some dragons.”

Spike swallowed at hearing the words. He felt so conflicted, so accepted and yet repressed at the same time, for, he knew, he was only accepted for what he told others and not necessarily showed. That if he were to be up-front, that if he were to add more of himself to the agreement of acceptance that the other would cancel the deal—that was the reason why other's acceptance of him always felt so hollow.

And it wasn't even the other pony's thought.

It was his.

Spike had a choice now, staring into his marefriend's face as she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, taking his craziness along with her own and vice versa, for something more than what he presented himself to be accepted—and also be rejected.

To be honest or superficial to the mare he loved.

To trust or suspect the love she held for him.

Spike made a decision, one he quickly regretted.

“I feel guilty whenever I think about jerking off to you.”

Starlight burst into laughter[5].

[5] To Starlight's credit, she did turn her head and cover her mouth with a hoof, incessantly apologizing between the bursts of laughter and rubbing his thigh with her free hoof. It wasn't that she found Spike's feelings itself funny per say, rather that just the idea of such of thing happening was inherently hilarious[6].

[6] It didn't cross Starlight's mind that this may be happening because she was ugly[7].

[7] The writer of this journal would like to express their apologies for using the format taken from Canterlot writers Terry Pratchett and Aragon.

“You said you wouldn't laugh,” Spike said as his shoulders fell.

“I know! I know!” Starlight fit between her fits of laughter, shying her head away as she tried to get herself under control. “Just out of all the things I was worried about, you choose the one that never even crossed my mind!”

“Well, I didn't exactly choose.”

“Oh, I know, sweety.” Starlight finally caught her breath at her laughter's end, hoof against her chest as she looked back to her drake, pecking him on the cheek to make up for her transgression. “It was just so unexpected that I hadn't quite prepared myself for it.” An idea struck her as she then grinned, giving her rump a little wiggle. “You can touch my flanks if it makes you feel better?”

Spike pushed Starlight's muzzle away. “You're terrible!”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Starlight pushed against his claw, coming to let it cup her cheek. “I promise to knock it off. Just... what did you mean when you said you felt guilty?”

“Exactly that,” Spike replied, trying not to break eye contact during the reveal of his emotions. “I've been trying to rationalize my feelings for weeks and I keep on coming up with blanks for answers. All I know is that I like you, Starlight, maybe even love you when you're not a bully.”

Starlight blushed at the words, lowering her muzzle as much as the claw on her cheek would allow. A beat. Then she glanced up. “Be honest. You love it when I'm a bully too, don't you?”

Spike juggled his head left and right. “Oh, all right. You got me.” He leaned in close and let his gaze sweep across the room. “Just don't tell Starlight that, you hear?”

“Oh,” Starlight replied, blushing even more so at their proximity, “I most definitely do.”

She inched her muzzle forward, catching his thin, scaly lips against her own, melting into the embrace when the drake started to do the same. They held their intimate love for a few seconds, quelling any negativity inside the duo as they affirmed their feelings for another, and to the credit to each of their perverted sides, no dick grew taller or pussy wetter.

“So,” Starlight began to say a moment after breaking their kiss, their snouts still touching, “what exactly troubles you when it comes to the idea of jerking off to me? Are you just not used to the idea? Still not comfortable being with a mare? If I was a dragon would it be—“

“You're perfect as a mare,” Spike interjected, wrapping his other claw around her neck and gently massaging the area. “It's just,” he sighed, “I have trouble going from seeing you as my marefriend, who I love to talk to and when she looks at me, and to a, well, actual mare with flanks and a...”

“Pussy?” Starlight added. “Vagina. Cunt. Any other synonym for a mare's genitalia?”

“Yeah.” Spike bit his tongue at the phrasing but went along with it anyway. “I just feel guilty when it comes to those type of things... especially when it comes to you.”

“I see.” Starlight started to pull back from the drake, sliding off his torso and sitting back on the mattress, hoof stroking her chin. She then looked at him again. “So, do you get this type of guilt when you jerk off to other forms of pornography?”

“Only when it's something I didn't even know I was into,” Spike lamely joked before shaking his head. “But, the guilt isn't as strong as whenever I think about doing it to you.” He blinked before waving his claws in surrender. “N-No offense!”

“Spike?”

“Y-Yes?”

“You're supposed to jerk off to your marefriend,” Starlight said, deadpanned. “Kinda the whole point. It became flattering once we got together.”

“Riiight.” Spike had no clue how the fuck he landed with someone as understanding as Starlight as his marefriend. “But, yeah, whenever I jerk off to porn, I usually do okay up until I make eye contact with the mare—it's always worse when they're smiling back.”

“Because they know exactly what you're up to?”

“Y-Yeah!” Spike said, shaking his head in surprise. “You hit the nail on the head, but how did you—“

“Because it feels ingenuine,” she replied, “that this mare you don't even know is letting you get off to her body, that she knows about the dirty act so many strangers are performing to her, and she's perfectly okay with it.”

“You're on fire!” Spike said with his tone catching with excitement. “I've been struggling with this for years! How did you—“

“Spike?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Have you ever considered that pornography might be a craft and an art form to some?” Starlight said simply with her expression blank, and her lips turned inward. “That when a mare shakes her rump for you and raises her tail, that she wants you to get hard at what you see below?”

Spike blinked with his mouth opened. “I'm... I'm sorry, but I'm still confused about the whole porn being art thing.”

“Oh, you poor boys.” Starlight rolled her eyes and chuckled playfully to herself. “Listen, Spike, and listen closely.” She waited a moment to make she had his full attention before continuing. “Although most ponies, and I guess, dragons, look at porn as a means to get off, to those talented few in the porn itself view it as anything but.”

Spike blinked and shook his head. “I'm not sure I follow.”

“Of course you don't.” Starlight's magic flooded through her horn, capturing the magazine that was tossed aside and pulling the pages [8] open before the dragon. “Look at this mare here.” She pointed a hoof at brown pegasus standing on one hind leg, a forehoof reaching to the sky and the other draped across her skinny tummy, flanks turned in such a way that only one cheek was pronounced to the camera. Her wings came up between her legs, the tip of its feathers covering her crotch. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to make that pose? To make her body so alluring and so distant, yet have such a sexy aroma about you in a photo?!” She shook her head. “It takes craft for these mares to walk the way they do, to make themselves so seductive and enticing, to pronounce their sexuality from time practicing before a mirror.” She tossed the magazine aside again. “It takes work to become that good at the craft, and they should be respected for it by masturbating to them with a passion.”

[8] Some pages of the porn magazine didn't open because they were stuck together.

“Sometimes I am so confused and aroused by the way you speak,” Spike said slowly as his mind was dealing with the comprehension of the idea proposed. “So I shouldn't feel bad for jerking off to these mares because they work hard to be jerked off to? That it's hard to pronounce themselves in such a way?”

“Would've been better if you used your own words, but you got the gist.” Starlight arched forward to boop her hoof against his snout, giggling at the contact. “And to some mares, that craft is their art—they enjoy being sexy, they enjoy expressing themselves, they enjoy the idea of others enjoying their body.” Her hoof then pressed against his chest, beginning to trail down his body. “So when they're looking to the camera, when they're smiling at what you're doing with your cock, they know perfectly well what is happening—and they love it.” Her hoof then made contact with his shaft, keeping itself there as Starlight directly stared into Spike's eyes. “To them, the whole thing is completely genuine.”

“Holy shit,” Spike said to himself, staring off into the distance before looking into Starlight's gaze. “You're right. Holy shit, you're right!” He shook his head. “It's just been me assuming the worst about the whole thing.”

“Mostly about yourself in this scenario,” Starlight said. She grinned as she pressed her hoof down on his cock, lowering it between his legs as she arched herself over it, drawing a surprised groan from the drake as he stared down at you. “Now then, as your marefriend, I have a few choice words for you.”

Spike was worried and slightly aroused at the same time.

“I'm not going to lie and say I don't know how to flick my tail, but I certainly don't have it down to a craft as those other mares do.” Starlight lowered her chest over his cock, her coat enveloping its ridges. “And when I shake my rump to make my flanks jiggle, it's not because I'm expressing myself, it's because I wanna see your cute cheeks blush and fuck you in the closet five minutes later.” [9]

[9] Spike could have gotten laid a total of twenty-five times now had he been better at reading his marefriend, or, more precisely, what the shake her ass truly meant.

“I'm sorry.”

Starlight giggled and exhaled. “Spike, you don't have to be sorry—I can get why you felt the way you did, why you may still feel guilty when you start viewing me as just a mare.” She shrugged her shoulders. “In some strange way, it's sorta sweet, but only when not desperately craving to jump on that dragon cock.”

“You speak so fucking weird when you're horny.”

“Oh, I think like this all the time,” she replied. “I only express these thoughts when I'm with you.”

Spike did his best to take that as a compliment.

“But since we've finally got everything in the air, it's time to resolve this little guilt of yours.” Starlight pulled back from his crotch and laid down on her back, exposing everything from her fluffy chest to her puffy pussy to the drake. “I'm going to put on a show now, a show meant entirely for you, and I want you to break through that guilt and jerk off to it—nothing would make me happier, got it?”

Spike found the way how she laid down so adorably; her hoof draped over her left eye cutely, strands of mane shot messily over the sheets sexily, the way her thighs clamped over her crotch driving his own cock wild in need of his claw. He gulped and gripped his dick.

“Now that's a good boy.” Starlight slid the hoof from her eyes, lowering it to her chest and enjoying its softness, drawing small circles there as she felt her delicate little self up. Spike had begun to move his claw up and down his cock, a little too slowly for her taste, but that was something could be easily remedied. “Do you like this, Spike? Don't you just love how cute as fuck I am?”

The combination of the words made him flinch and clench his eyes, but he resolved to keep stroking himself. He had to get through this, the barrier formed by poor assumptions of both himself and others, so he could experience the genuine love that he'd long believed to be a lie, to explore the world of new sexuality with different kinds of avenues for pleasures.

But most importantly of all, Spike needed to get over himself for the sake of his marefriend, to finally start seeing her as the mare she so desperately wanted to be seen as. He'd missed too many signs to fuck that it was a wonder how she was still with him.

“L-Lower,” Spike muttered through his lips, opening his eyes to the surprised expression of Starlight. “I want you to keep rubbing, in those same small circles, b-but only lower.”

A beat.

“Well, haven't we grown balls?” Starlight's expression into a grin with an arched eyebrow, pumping her hips up into the air as her hoof traveled down her soft and fluffy violet abdomen, keeping with the same, small circles that were beginning to press harder into her belly. “But, mmhmm, lower can mean anywhere on my body.” She threw back her head into the mattress and released a feminine moan. “I'm just confused!”

The arch of her body, the sexy character she'd develop, that moan, all of which drove the drake over the edge as he gripped his penis even tighter and began working it at a quicker speed, everything all so hot, all so sexy for his guilt to hold him back from expressing his pleasure at the scenario.

“When you say lower, just what part of me do you mean?” Starlight's voice had a sultry, yet innocent, tone to it as she rolled over onto her stomach, raising her rump into the air, tail flicking from left and right while keeping the jewels underneath obscured. “Could you have meant my lower back?”

Her hoof rubbed the area just above her tail, helping to pull it back by a few inches, but not doing much more for the drake.

“N-No!” Spike froze when his marefriend looked back at him from behind her legs, the same face he'd kiss in the morning and talk with at night, the one he loved and swore to protect, and he felt so horribly wrong to be stroking his member to it now. “L-L-Lower!”

“Lower? Oh, I see!” Starlight brought her hoof to her left flank, rubbing up and down the cheek, causing it to jump and jiggle, the hoof sometimes pressing into the fur and the flesh. “You want me to rub along my butt, don't you?” She began to draw circles into her rump, the movement of both hypnotizing to Spike. “So all those little shows weren't a waste for you after all.”

“B-Both!” Spike groaned out as he threw his head back, his mind full of voices of telling him to stop, to cut this out and to cut out this whole game, to return to being drakefriend and marefriend and to only enjoy these pleasures in privacy.

Spike said 'fuck it' to those voices. “I want both of your hooves rubbing your rump, kneading it and slapping it l-like the dirty little filly you are!”

“I'm only dirty because of you, daddy.” [9]

[9] Spike almost came, out of a weird shame of hearing something like that.

“D-Do it!”

“If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get.” Starlight pushed her muzzle into the sheets, raising her hind legs and rump even high as her other forehoof came off the bed, rising to her right to her right flank and beginning to squeeze at it. “Is this what you wanted, Spikey-Wikey?”

“Fuck,” Spike uttered to himself as he closed his eyes, the pleasure and shame reaching their boiling points both in his mind and his cock. He had no idea how Starlight could seem so fake and yet so real at the same time. “I... I want you to slap your ass now!”

“Not sure I like the phrasing on that one, but it'll do.” Starlight took her left hoof away and slapped her cheek, the pitch of the slap opening the drake's eyes in time to see the cheek itself jiggle back into place. “You're starting to get into the rhythm of things, aren't you?”

Spike didn't reply as he focused on the sight. Starlight had both of her hooves on her rump, which was raised high with her tail held low, each hoof drawing circles into each flank and pushing inward on the cheek, the fur on each creating an insatiable shiver in the base of the drake's cock.

“Spike?” Starlight's voice cut through his concentration, making him shake his head as he looked over at her face. She was smiling. “You've been enjoying yourself for quite a while now... are you feeling better about the whole thing?”

“K-Kinda.” He slowed in the pace of his strokes, keeping with it all the same. “Some of this still feels wrong, and at the same time, so much of it seems so right—like an aspect I'd been unaware of so long. I'm... I'm not if I'll be able to keep it, but I'm really enjoying this—and you.”

“That makes me glad to hear, Spike.” Starlight brought her forehooves forward and back on the bed, using it to support herself as she turned to face him. “But I've already gotten more of my fill and enough mental pictures of you to last me a few nights—as I'm sure you have the same. If you want, we can continue this another time?”

Spike thought about it, and by Celestia, he hated himself for doing so. Everything was still so strange and so surreal, so wrong and so guilty despite having found the path to plow through those things. It felt like he needed time to adjust, that it would just take a bit longer to be the drake Starlight wanted him to be.

He went to accept her offer.

“Lower,” he commanded. “Spike wants you to go lower.”

“Lower? But that wasn't the—“ Starlight yelped when the drake lunged forward from the other side of the bed, arms crashing down on either side of her while his face was just before hers. “S-Spike?”

“Spike wants you to go lower,” he said quietly but with force, looking deep into her gaze with the tiniest smile on his lips. “I've been making you wait for far too long, and just like you, I'm about to blow unless I get something new.” He pressed himself against her, slowly pushing her down to the bed with his weight. “Now then. Lay down on the bed.”

Starlight blinked at the sudden change of her drakefriend, of getting herself ready for the disappointment of leaving a job half-done, of having to rush back to her room and clop herself silly, of having to wait and wait to have her desperate cunt filled with his meaty cock.

Spike now held himself over her, his body dwarfing her’s as for be bridged any space between them, his scales feeling as hard as they looked as the softness of the fur of her coat conformed against it, a claw claiming itself against her lower back as it gently guided her to the bed once more. When she looked up from the mattress, all she saw was the muscular body of her love.

And then his cock came into her peripheral vision.

“You're going to move those pretty hooves of yours against your tight little pussy,” he began from above her, looking down at Starlight, like some fuckdoll, making her spread apart her hind legs, “and I'm going to stroke my rock-hard cock, and together, we're going to see who can make the other cum.”

Starlight only had one question about all this. “When the fuck did you get so sexy?”

He brought his muzzle down to her own, claiming her lips in a quick kiss. “When you showed me that this was okay.”

Spike then lifted lifted his left claw, his body supported by his knees against the mattress as he brought his claw to his cock, becoming to pump up and down its length as he tilted his head back in pleasure, flexing his pecs while he did so—the entire imagery flushing Starlight's cheeks a deep crimson. “You going to start rubbing your pussy or should I start doing that for you?”

“Oh fuck!” Starlight didn't hesitate to let her tail lie limp and expose her pussy to his hungry gaze, its lips slick and agape, crying out in desperate need to be filled, or, at the very least, fondled. She lowered her forehooves and began to do exactly that. “You don't know how badly I needed this!”

Spike didn't pay much to her words but her actions, watching at how her hoof rubbed circles around her vulva and becoming slick with her juices, the motion causing her to arch up back in pleasure. After a few more strokes, her clit came out from under its hood, while the other hoof came to flick up and down the tight ball of fur.

Starlight was getting a similar satisfying show. Spike's sharp muzzle was staring down at her, sizing her up like the cute and fuckable body she was, digesting every curve with his eyes and increasing his pace with every glance at her flank. His chest was clenched, sweat perspiring from his scales that added to the charm to his masculinity, driving her hoof to rub harder with renewed vigor—she had no clue how he could be such a wimp and such a turn on at the same time.

Her gaze travels from her chest to his chiseled abdomen, seeing how it sporadically clenched to support its owner's weight. Then her eyes drew to his cock, sleeker than a stallion's and far more sharper at its tip, but had the advantage of being its own appeal and bragging right—what other mare could claim to have been fucked by a dragon's cock?

To his credit, Spike's claw, despite its size, couldn't wrap entirely around his member. It was light red with soft green spines on its sides, which she presumed gave an extra sensation to the act and provided the most delightful tickle inside her pussy. She licked her lips at the thought, wanting nothing more than to suck the thing dry of any cum.

“I need more!” Starlight cried out as she tried diving her hoof past the folds of her pussy, trying to clop her inner walls as much as the tip of her hoof would allow, but the sensation wasn't enough to satisfy the intensity of her condemning thoughts. “Oh fuck me! Please, you're so fucking hot, and this isn't enough!”

Spike was stroking his cock at the fasted speed his claw would allow, and yet, the act itself wasn't enough to pay the proper homage that the sight of his sexy marefriend deserved. Any guilt, any berating thoughts were slapped across the face by the drake's primal needs, and upon hearing that the mare he loved wanted the same, he did his duty and satisfied.

“I got you,” Spike whispered into his ear as he brought his right arm around her body, holding her up slightly against his chest while his other claw grabbed at her rump, squeezing her cheek and driving the head of his cock ever wilder. “You, oh fuck, want this, right?”

“Just fucking put your dick in me!” Starlight threw her hooves around his neck and dug her teeth into his scales, humping her hips near his crotch to try and find the item of their desires. “Fuck me, ravage me, just fucking do something to me!”

Spike couldn't help but chuckle at having this mare under this control, the one who was teasing him about his guilt one moment, demanding his cock inside her pussy the next. It was such a switch in power that he would have to remember for whenever she got too teasing about his insecurities.

“Your wish is my command,” he whispered into her ear as he felt his cock press against the fur of her bottom, sliding across the softness and making them moan, taking the utmost delight when his head found itself between her lips. “Are you ready?”

“I'll fucking impale myself if you don't get a move on.”

Spike nodded his head and aligned his hips with hers, slowly driving his cock past her puffy folds as they rubbed along its length. Her pussy sucked his tip in, drawing harder and faster at the rest of member, walls already slick as he slipped inside in.

“Fucking finally!” Starlight screamed as her back arched. “It only took you a fucking year to claim my pussy!”

Spike began to pull back, enjoying the bliss of feeling her walls clench on his cock, the tightness surreal and all so good that he had to hold himself back from cumming on contact. His hips pulled back so that only his tip was inside, and a second later, he thrust his hips to against her own, and his cock shot all the way back in.

“C'mon!” Starlight said as she started bucking her own hips, her need finally getting its mark but needing more of it. “Faster, Spike, faster! Fuck me faster!”

Spike gave up any reigns of control over himself as he decided to indulge entirely in his own need, pulling out and pushing back in, doing it again and again, moan after moan, cry after cry, squeeze at her flank after squeeze, intaking every sensation of this mare's body that he could. His thrusts reached a constant pace and they only grew quicker with every succession.

“Now you got it!” Starlight yelled as she turned herself around his grasp, lifting up her rump and allowing him to fuck her doggy style. “Ravage my pussy, fuck me with all you got!”

Spike complied as he pulled his arm back from around her neck, letting her put her forehooves on the mattress as he set his claws on her flanks, fucking her pussy and grabbing her ass and slapping her cheeks and thrusting upward with the greatest power his thighs would allow.

He felt it. The welling sensation in his cock and in her walls, how they were clamping more and more frequently as something that had been building was about to reach its peak.

“Hope you're ready fucking ready, Starlight!” Spike's thrust at reached their greatest speed and intensity, his cock nothing more than a sensor for pleasure as Starlight's pussy lips and walls sucked hungrily at his member. “This is the grand finale!”

“Do it!” Starlight screamed back as she felt his claws grab at her hind legs, holding them firmly down, so her body didn't bounce with every thrust. The pleasure for the both of them increased twofold. “Finish inside of me. I don't care! Just do your best!”

Spike fucked harder, he fucked faster at her pussy, holding her legs down and pushing himself to his limits, dominating her pussy with his cock as the two reached the apex in their pleasures and released a moan in each other's names.

“Spike!”

“Starlight!”

The two came at the same time, with Starlight clamping down on Spike's cock, who bottomed out inside of her. A moment later, she fell back onto his him, quickly being caught around her belly by his claw and holding her up against his chest, which she nuzzled as he too fell back onto the bed.

The two panted, both their chests heaving from the session.

“You don't know how badly I needed that,” Starlight said between pants, soon getting her breaths under control as she looked up at him. “Thank you for that, Spike.” She giggled to herself. “Though I hate you a bit from holding us back from something that great.”

“Tell me about it,” he replied, using his other claw to pick the sheets below his feet, picking them up and covering both of their bodies. With that done, he wrapped his other claw around her marefriend, holding her closer to his heart. “I'm just so happy we can do that now, as many times as we want, without having to feel bad about it.”

She giggled and booped him on the snout. “You only have to worry if you're doing it to other mares without my permission.”

“You know would I never.”

“I know,” she said sweetly, resting her in the crook of his throat. “I know, and I love you for it.”

“And I love you too.”

Before any words could be exchanged, a purple aurora surrounded the bedroom door, a click was heard, and then Twilight was seen walking in with something in her magical grasp. “Hey Spike, I'm back from Canterlot with that toilet paper I promised!”

Twilight snout then scrunched at the smell. “What's up with the weird...”

She then saw the couple in the bed, with the liquid in the sheets, and quickly concluded. It was at this point that three things were said by two ponies and one dragon, starting from Twilight, to Spike, then, of fucking course, Starlight.

“What the fuck!”

“Oh, fuck.”

“You three wanna fuck together?”


End file.
